


Sherlollipops - Goodbye, Hello

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Trust me I do mean both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short scenes that should have been at the end of HLV, as Sherlock tells Molly good-bye...and then hello again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Goodbye, Hello

_Part 1: Good-Bye_

"Molly."

The quiet voice startled her; she turned, frowning at the sight of Sherlock standing in the darkness of the lab. "Sherlock, you know I hate it when you..." Her voice trailed off as she moved close enough to see his face. He wasn't even bothering to hide the sadness, and she felt her heart lurch with sudden fear. The last time Sherlock Holmes had approached her in the dark had been to tell her that... "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to die."

There was no 'I think', nothing to soften the starkness of the words, and she found herself embracing him, her arms tightly enfolding him and her cheek on his chest, without consciously realizing she'd even moved. "What do you need?" she whispered as she felt his arms holding her desperately close.

"You," he replied simply, just as he had that other night. "Always you, Molly Hooper. I need you to just...continue on. Be yourself, your amazing self. Find someone to love again, but perhaps someone a bit less thick than Meat Dagger," he added, startling her into a giggle.

She risked a look upward, feeling the tears gathering but as always when it came to this man, refusing to let them fall. "What do you really need?" she asked as she met his gaze. "Tell me there's something I can do to help."

He shook his head, and she saw his lips curve in a sad smile. "Just what I asked, Molly. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded, when all she wanted to do was beg him to let her help in some other way. To whisk him off to safety, to allow her to shelter him from whatever harm's way he was throwing himself into this time.

His fingers were against her cheeks, whisper-light, and she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, wordlessly begging for something she'd never found the courage to ask of him before.

When his lips brushed against hers, she sighed against his mouth, happier than she'd ever been as she understood what he couldn't bring himself to say - and more devastated as she tasted good-bye along with cigarettes and the unique flavor of Sherlock Holmes.

**Part 2: Hello**

"Molly?"

With a soft cry, without a single thought for propriety or personal space, Molly hurled herself into Sherlock's arms, pressing her face against his chest as she finally allowed herself the luxury of tears in front of him. "You're back, you're not dead!" she heard herself babble, and didn't have the emotional strength to tell herself to shut up.

His arms were around her, warm and strong. "I'm back. But unfortunately it appears that your psychotic ex is as well. When I told you to find someone more intelligent that Meat Dagger, Molly, I can assure you I didn't mean Jim Moriarty."

That startled a laugh out of her; she tilted her head back and looked up at him, seeing his answering smile - and the lines of strain around his eyes that so clearly showed his anxiety in spite of his light words. "What do you need?" she asked, even as she registered - and continued to ignore - the presence of others in the break room. John and Mary, she thought, possibly Greg Lestrade, she didn't know and she didn't care. Sherlock was back, he was alive, he was holding her in front of those shadowy others but acting as if she were the only one in the room with him.

"I need you, Molly Hooper, always you," he replied firmly. "I need you to be safe. I've sent some of my homeless network to fetch Toby and the necessities and bring them to my flat. Will you stay with me until this is sorted?"

She nodded, smiling as he tenderly wiped away her remaining tears with his thumbs. "If that's what you need."

"It is," he replied, before leaning down to press a warm, loving kiss to her lips. "And forget what I said about finding someone else," he mumbled against her mouth. "It was the stupidest thing I've ever said to anyone in my life."

Her laughter was a 'yes' that even the dimmest bulb could understand.


End file.
